Web-Shooters
: "Would you like to see more options? You have 576 possible web-shooter combinations." : ― Karen to Spider-Man The Web-Shooters are a pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices developed and used by Spider-Man to project Synthetic Webbing. History Creation and Use The Web-Shooters and Web Formula were designed and built by Peter Parker himself using homemade materials and chemicals found in typical high school level chemistry classes. Shortly after he gained his powers, Parker then started using them to fight crime in New York City. When Tony Stark met Parker to recruit him for the Clash of the Avengers, the web-shooters were the only part of Peter's original costume which Tony Stark didn't mock. When Stark mentioned that he might tell May Parker about Parker's double life, Parker used the web-shooter to web Stark's hand to the door handle before awkwardly helping him remove the webbing. After obtaining the Spider-Man Suit from Stark, Parker replaced his old Web-Shooters with the more advance ones included in the suit, but still kept the older ones which he used again after Stark confiscated the suit. Upgrades The Web-Shooters were upgraded by Tony Stark after Peter Parker joined him against Captain America. A holographic "Spider-Signal" was added to the shooters along with communication options. Parker used them in the Clash of the Avengers, notably using them to traverse the battlefield and snatch away Captain America's Shield. He then employed them against Falcon and the Winter Soldier, webbing them to the floor of the airport terminal. As he duelled with the Captain himself, he used the web-shooters to keep him off balance until Captain America broke out of the webbing. When Ant-Man used the Pym Particles to become a Goliath, Parker used the web-shooters to save War Machine from crashing into a fuel tank. He then used them to tangle Ant-Man's legs, allowing Iron Man and War Machine to knock him down. Capabilities Homemade Web-Shooters * Regular Web: The web-shooters are capable of shooting thin strands of extremely durable and elastic web-like substance. The high tensile strength of the synthetic webbing is sufficient to support the weight of large vehicles such as buses and trucks. Spider-Man is able to use the web-shooters offensively by "webbing" his opponents, and can also use them for transport by swinging on web-lines. The web-fluid impressed Tony Stark who exclaimed the tensile strength was "off the charts". The amount of force that the web-fluid can be fired at is enough to send a person flying off the ground, as Peter demonstrated when he knocked Herman Schultz off his feet while webbing him against a bus. Tech Web-Shooters The upgraded Web-Shooters provided by Tony Stark are capable of dialling different web combinations at Peter Parker's command. The different combinations can be activated either by voice command or by a gesture, and each web-shooter can seemingly utilise different selections at a time. * Sticky Web: The web-shooters are capable of shooting thin strands of extremely durable and elastic Synthetic Webbing much like the previous Web-Shooters. * Ricochet Web: The Ricochet Web setting fires a strand of web that bounces off an obstacle and sticks to a target. * Splitter Web: The Splitter Web allows the web-shooters to fire more than one strand of webbing at a time, ensnaring multiple targets at once * Web Grenade: The Web Grenade setting allows the web-shooters to eject a cartridge of web-fluid at a target, with the webbing spraying around the target, or in a concentrated stream. * Taser Web: The Taser Web shoots out a strand of webbing very similar to the regular web, only when successfully hitting the target, the Spider-Man Suit sends out an electric current through the webbing, electrocuting the target. The Taser web could be activated from regular web shooting on vocal command even after the normal webs are fired, if still active. * Stun Web: The default setting of webbing when the Spider-Man Suit is in 'advanced combat mode', the Stun Web is rapidly fired from the web-shooters to stun enemies. * Spider-Tracers: This version of the web-shooters demonstrates the ability to launch small GPS trackers, which Peter can track via his suit's systems. * Spider-Signal: The Spider-Signal is a light emitted from Spider-Man's upgraded web-shooters, projecting a signal very similar to the mask of his new costume. Upgraded Web-Shooters To be addedCategory:Items Category:Weapons